ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Serena Quer um Novo Pok
Serena Quer um Novo Pokémon! é o 1° episódio da 2ª temporada de Pokémon X Y e o 13° em geral. Sinopse Após a pequena confusão com a Equipe Flare Ash e Serena continuam no caminho pra Shalour City. Serena acha um Eevee e enlouquece querendo capturar o Pokémon. Enredo No episódio anterior de Pokémon X Y: Ash concluí sua batalha com Grant, onde vence usando Treecko e acaba ganhando a Insígnia do Penhasco. Depois, Ash e Serena estão na Rota 08, quando são atacados pela Equipe Flare, que depois de deixarem Serena quase morta fogem. Serena faz Ash prometer que não vai enlouquecer se a Equipe Flare a matar e o relacionamento deles aumenta drasticamente. Será que ambos se gostam? Agora, Ash e Serena estão na Rota 08, dentro de uma barraca montada por Ash. Eles iam dormir em sacos de dormir, um do lado do outro. Ash estava sentado, encostado na lona da barraca. Serena estava com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas de Ash, ele passava as mãos nos cabelos dela. — E então, o que temos pra o jantar de hoje? — Pergunta Serena, virando o rosto pra poder observar Ash. — Bom, lá em Cyllage City eu comprei algumas pizzas congeladas. Mas... para comermos pizzas congeladas precisamos arranjar fogo e... pra conseguir fogo precisamos de lenha e... pra conseguir lenha precisamos que alguém vá pegar lenha — Diz Ash, dando um sorriso debochado para Serena. Ela bufa. — Você está querendo dizer que é pra mim ir pegar a lenha? — Pergunta Serena, apontando para si mesma com o polegar direito. — Isso mesmo, eu já fui buscar a lenha ontem — Diz Ash, em um tom arrastado. — Vai deixar uma garota linda como eu sozinha em uma rota? — Pergunta Serena, parafraseando o que Ash disse a ela quando ela fugiu de Shauna. — Você tem sua Fennekin... — Diz Ash, sorrindo. — Tá bom... — Serena diz, então suspira. — Antes de você ir... — Ash diz, puxando o rosto de Serena para perto do dele e beijando sua bochecha. — Vou voltar logo, senhor Ash Ketchum — Diz Serena, retribuindo o beijo que Ash deu na sua bochecha, agora dando um nele. — Qualquer coisa, grite — Diz Ash, sorrindo. — Ok — Diz Serena, finalmente se levantando. Ash fica observando ela sair da barraca. — Serena, eu te amo... — Diz Ash, assim que ele não pode mais ver Serena. Enquanto isso, Serena já estava um pouco longe de Ash e da barraca. Ela parecia pensativa, pois tinha a mão direita no queixo. Ela olhava para o céu, parecendo também curiosa. — Será que o Ash realmente gosta de mim? Ou será que ele me julga como só uma amiga...? — Serena pergunta para si mesma — Não... eu acho que o Ash realmente de mim, é o que parece... Serena continuava pensativa. De repente, um grito é ouvido. Não era humano, pois era o de um... — Eevee! — Novamente outro grito. Serena tinha mudado a personalidade de pensativa pra curiosa. Ela para bruscamente e começa a olhar ao seu redor. — Quem está ai? — Pergunta Serena, preocupada. — Eevee! — Um terceiro grito, agora desta vez um pouco mais alta. — O que está acontecendo? — Serena pergunta, também em um tom um pouco mais alto. — Haw, haw — Uma segunda voz, diferente da de Eevee. — Quem está ai? — Serena pergunta a mesma coisa pela segunda vez. De repente, das sombras surge um Eevee, completamente sujo e ferido. Ele passa correndo por Serena, que cai de costas para desviar do pequeno Pokémon. Quando Eevee some Serena se levanta e de repente dois Pokémon aparecem: um Hawlucha e um Emolga. Ambos passam por cima da cabeça de Serena. — Hum... — Serena diz e põe os dedos no queixo, em forma pensativa — Se eu juntar as peças desse quebra cabeça... — Serena fecha os olhos — Já sei! Esse Hawlucha e esse Emolga devem estar querendo pegar o Eevee! E, ah, eu não vou deixar! — Exclama Serena, correndo atrás de Hawlucha e Emolga. Ash estava na sua barraca, preocupado com Serena. Seis minutos tinham se passado e ela não tinha chegado, nem com lenha nem sem lenha. — Onde será que a Serena está? Será que a Serena está bem? — Pergunta Ash, muito preocupado. Pra responder a pergunta de Ash: sim, a Serena estava bem, mesmo que não muito. Ela estava agachada ao lado de uma árvore, esperando a hora certa pra defender Eevee. O Pokémon estava em cima de uma pedra, cercado por algumas árvores, Hawlucha e Emolga. — Hawlucha, lu da linha, anão — Gaba-se Hawlucha, rindo. — Emolga, emo! vai ter um fim chocante! — Exclama Emolga, rindo. — Eevui... Desculpem... — Desculpa-se Eevee, com lágrimas nos olhos. — Hawlucha, haw! tem essa história de desculpas, anão! — Exclama Hawlucha, cerrando os punhos e sorrindo maliciosamente. Serena finalmente decide que era a hora de atacar. — Deixem o Eevee em paz! — Exclama, cerrando os punhos. Hawlucha e Emolga olham para trás, percebendo Serena. — Haw? é essa humana mongolóide? — Pergunta Hawlucha. — Emo... lá... — Diz Emolga, dando de ombros. — Eu não vou deixar vocês ferirem Eevee — Diz Serena, ficando em posição de combate. — Emo? acabar com ela? — Pergunta Emolga, olhando para Hawlucha. — Haw... se for agora... — Permite Hawlucha. — Saia, Fennekin! — Exclama Serena. Ela rapidamente saca a Pokébola de Fennekin e aperta seu botão branco, fazendo a Pokébola se abrir e lançar um clarão roxo que se transforma em uma Fennekin. — Haw? raposinha domesticada pra nos enfrentar? — Pergunta Hawlucha, em seguida rindo. — Emolga! do Choque do Trovão! — Exclama Emolga. Emolga salta para trás. Suas bochechas começam a lançar faíscas e em seguida Emolga lança um grande raio na direção de Fennekin. — Lança-chamas! — Comanda Serena, socando o ar. Fennekin abre a boca e lança uma grande coluna de chamas que atinge o raio de Emolga. Os dois ataques se rivalizam. — Hawlucha! de ser chutado! — Exclama Hawlucha, saltando e em seguida voando na direção de Fennekin. Como a Raposa Pokémon não podia se defender por já estar se defendendo de Emolga ela é atingida e lançada até uma árvore, que quebra no meio com o impacto. Pra Hawlucha não ser atingido Emolga cancela seu Choque do Trovão. — Droga! Fennekin, você pode se levantar? — Pergunta Serena, preocupada. — Fenne! acabar com eles! — Exclama Fennekin, rapidamente queimando os destroços da árvore que estavam em cima dela. Fennekin rapidamente corre para a frente de sua treinadora. Hawlucha e Emolga ficam em posição de combate. — Brasas, Fennekin! — Comanda Serena. Fennekin abre a boca e lança várias fagulhas de chama na direção de Hawlucha e Emolga. Ambos voam assim que iam ser atingidos. O ataque atinge o chão e cria um pequeno fogo na grama. Hawlucha e Emolga vão rapidamente na direção de Fennekin, rapidamente e com um rastro branco os seguindo. De repente, quando Fennekin vai ser atingida um grande raio atinge Hawlucha e Emolga. Ambos são lançados no chão e saem rolando. — O quê...? — Serena pergunta a si mesma. Assim que ela olha para Eevee ela tem sua resposta. O Pokémon estava em posição de ataque. Serena sorriu. — Parabéns, Eevee! — Exclama Serena, cerrando os punhos. Hawlucha e Emolga começam a se levantar. Eevee, percebendo isso corre para dentro das árvores e arbustos, se escondendo. Hawlucha e Emolga dão uma última olhada para Serena e saem voando na mesma direção que Eevee saiu. — Espero que Eevee sobreviva. Fennekin, vamos pegar logo a lenha — Diz Serena, dando um suspiro. Ash estava na cabana, super preocupado com Serena. — Quer saber? Eu vou atrás da Serena agora! — Diz para si mesmo, rapidamente se levantando. Quando ele sai da barraca ele esbarra em alguém, caindo no chão de costas e recebendo uma chuva de lenha em cima da sua barriga. — Ai meu Arceus! Ash, você está bem?! — Pergunta Serena, super preocupada. — Estou... — Diz Ash, empurrando toda a lenha para longe dele. Em seguida, se levanta — Mas eu estou preocupado com você! — Demorei muito? — Pergunta, sorrindo envergonhada. — Muito? Você demorou horas! — Exclama Ash, sorrindo também. — Desculpe, mas é que eu encontrei um Eevee sendo atacado por um Hawlucha e por um Emolga, ai eu fui ajudar ele. Desculpe novamente — Diz Serena, dando um grande abraço em Ash. — Mas pelo menos você está bem — Diz Ash, passando a mão pelo rosto de Serena. — Agora, vamos comer! — Exclama Serena, sorrindo. — Finalmente! — Exclama Ash, dando uma gostosa gargalhada no final. Depois que Ash diz isso ele corre em direção a sua mochila, tirando uma caixa de pizza sabor pepperoni. Ele, então, vai na direção de Serena. — Vamos fazer a fogueira lá fora — Diz Ash. Serena dá espaço pra ele passar. Ele passa. Serena o segue, com várias lascas de madeira pra fazer uma fogueira. Ash e Serena se sentam um pouco na frente da barraca. Serena coloca todos os pedaços de lenha e olha para Fennekin. — Use um pequeno Lança-chamas na lenha, Fennekin — Pede Serena, gentilmente. — Fenne! OK! — Exclama Fennekin. Fennekin abre a boca e lança uma pequena coluna de chamas na direção da lenha, criando imediatamente um pequeno fogo. — Agora, a pizza — Diz Ash, abrindo a caixa de pizza e tirando um pedaço, que entrega a Serena. — Obrigado — Agradece Serena, sorrindo. Ela e Ash colocam simultaneamente um pedaço de pizza na fogueira, enquanto olham um nos olhos do outro. A cena corta, mostrando o dia seguinte. Ash estava desmontando a barraca, enquanto Serena estava sentada no chão, observando o céu. — Está preocupada com o Eevee, Serena? — Pergunta Ash, enquanto ajoelhado guarda a barraca minimizada na mochila. — Muito... — Diz Serena. — Que tal procurarmos o Eevee e vermos se ele está bem? — Pergunta Ash, se sentando ao lado de Serena. — Será que conseguiremos? — Pergunta ela, preocupada. — Não iremos saber se não tentarmos — Diz Ash, olhando para Serena e sorrindo. — Olha, Ash... eu quero te perguntar uma coisa — Diz Serena, abaixando a cabeça. — O que é? — Pergunta Ash. — V-você gosta de mim? — Ela pergunta, virando seu olhar para Ash. Ele fica boquiaberto, mas em seguida fica de cabeça baixa. — Pra falar a verdade eu gosto. Aquele "Você é linda" ou algo assim não foi brincadeira, mas acho que o seu "Não posso dizer o mesmo de você também"... — Ash, aquilo foi uma farsa — Diz Serena. Ash ergue a cabeça. — Aquilo que eu disse sobre não te achar bonito era só uma farsa. Eu não queria que o Tierno e o Trevor soubessem que eu estava te achando bonito, ou pior, se eles descobrissem que eu estava gostando de você — Diz Serena, ela cora graças a sua própia frase. — Então você gosta de mim e eu gosto de você? — Pergunta Ash, surpreso. — É o que parece — Serena diz e sorri. Ash e Serena então começam a aproximar seus rostos, com os lábios franzidos. Quando ambos estavam quase se beijando uma coisa dura atinge seus rostos e faz eles caírem na grama. Rapidamente eles se levantam e vêem um Eevee caindo no chão. — Serena, esse é aquele Eevee que você salvou? — Pergunta Ash, olhando para Serena. — Parece ser, mas o que ele está fazendo aqui? — Serena responde e em seguida pergunta para si mesma. — Haw! — Diz Hawlucha, chegando voando de perto de ambos. — Emo! — Diz Emolga, chegando um pouco atrás de Hawlucha. — São esses os Pokémon que atacaram o Eevee! — Exclama Serena, se levantando. — Eles devem estar atrás dele de novo! — Exclama Ash, se levantando assim que Serena já está de pé. — Vamos ajudar o Eevee! — Exclama Serena, rapidamente sacando a Pokébola de Fennekin. — Vocês não vão machucar ele — Ash diz, também sacando uma Pokébola. — Haw? garota de novo? — Pergunta Hawlucha, revirando os olhos. — Emolga emo acabar com ela e o moleque antes de acabarmos com o Eevee — Diz Emolga, ficando irritado. — Saia, Treecko! — Exclama Ash, lançando sua Pokébola. — Vamos divar, Fennekin! — Exclama Serena, lançando sua Pokébola assim como Ash. As duas Pokébolas se abrem no mesmo instante, fazendo Treecko e Fennekin serem libertados e caírem no chão lado-a-lado. Ash e Serena guardam suas Pokébolas. Hawlucha e Emolga ficam lado-a-lado, assim como Treecko e Fennekin. Eevee franze o cenho e salta por cima da cabeça de Hawlucha e Emolga, caindo na frente de Ash e Serena. — Eevee, você vai nos ajudar? — Pergunta Serena, animada. — Vui! Vou! — Exclama Eevee, balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Haw... derrotar três inúteis com uma tacada só — Diz Hawlucha, ficando em posição de combate. — Emo! ser um fim chocante! — Exclama Emolga. Emolga rapidamente levanta voo, com as bochechas faiscando. Ele lança um grande raio na direção de Treecko, Fennekin e Eevee. Eevee pula, ficando na frente dos Pokémon de Ash e Serena e abrindo a boca, lançando um grande raio que se rivaliza com o ataque de Emolga. Serena percebe que Eevee é mais fraco que Emolga e está sendo quase derrotado. — Lança-chamas, Fennekin! — Comanda Serena. Fennekin abre a boca e lança uma coluna de chamas na direção de Emolga. Hawlucha rapidamente salta, ficando na frente de Emolga e sendo atingido, mas mesmo assim lançado para trás e atingindo seu companheiro, ainda recebendo o dano do choque. — Emo! Amigo! — Exclama Emolga. Emolga rapidamente para seu ataque de choque, sendo atingido pelo raio de Eevee e caindo no chão, rolando. Eevee fecha a boca. Hawlucha começa a se levantar, com fraqueza. Emolga também se levanta. — Por que será que eles querem pegar Eevee? — Pergunta Ash, dando alguns passos para trás. — Eu não sei, mas se querem pegar Eevee eu não vou deixar. Lança-chamas de novo, Fennekin! — Comanda Serena. Fennekin abre a boca novamente e lança uma coluna de chamas maior do que o normal na direção de Emolga e Hawlucha. Ambos desviam voando para os lados, mas são atingidos por um raio de Eevee que lança ambos de volta ao chão. Eles rapidamente voltam a se levantar. — Só há uma forma de fazer eles pararem. Eu vou captura-lós! — Exclama Ash, cerrando os punhos. — Mas se você captura-lós e eles não te obedecerem? — Pergunta Serena. — Eles vão me obedecer sim! — Ash exclama, rapidamente sacando duas Pokébolas vazias — Pokébolas, vão! — Ash lança as duas Pokébolas na direção de Emolga e Hawlucha. Emolga e Hawlucha são atingidos, mas as Pokébolas voltam para as mãos de Ash. Isso significava que... — Eles já tem treinador! — Exclama Serena, surpresa. — Então eles foram mandados para pegar Eevee... — Diz Ash, boquiaberto. — Será que eles são da... — Serena diz, mas Ash a corta. — Equipe Flare. — Hawlucha, haw? descobriram quem está nos comandando, e agora? — Hawlucha pergunta para Emolga. — Emo! melhor nós fugirmos! — Exclama Emolga, cerrando os punhos. — Haw! Vamos! — Exclama Hawlucha. Logo, Hawlucha e Emolga batem suas "asas" e saem voando para cima. Ash e Serena ficam olhando eles sumirem. Quando eles somem Serena olha para Eevee. — Eevee... EU QUERO BATALHAR COM VOCÊ! — Exclama Serena, animada. — Quer capturar ela, Serena? — Pergunta Ash, animado. — Claro que quero. Os torneios de duas fitas pra cima precisam do uso de dois Pokémon. Eevee vai ser meu segundo Pokémon — Diz Serena, animada. — Então, boa sorte — Diz Ash, se ajoelhando e pegando Treecko. Os dois se afastam, deixando o campo de batalha perfeito para Serena e Eevee. — Eevee, se eu te derrotar posso lhe capturar? — Pergunta Serena, animada. — Eevui! Pode! — Exclama Eevee, saltando para trás e balançando a cabeça positivamente. Serena também salta para trás, seguida por Fennekin. — Fennekin, vamos lá! Use o Lança-chamas! — Comanda Serena. Fennekin abre a boca e lança uma grande coluna de chamas na direção de Eevee. O Pokémon salta para desviar e avança na direção da Pokémon de Serena. — Arranhão! — Comanda Serena. Fennekin fecha a boca e levanta sua garra dianteira direita, que está maior e brilhando. Quando Fennekin vai atingir Eevee o Pokémon abre a boca e lança um grande raio na Pokémon de Serena, que é atingida e afunda um pouco no chão, criando uma cratera. Eevee salta para trás novamente e Fennekin pula da cratera. — Brasas! — Comanda Serena. Fennekin abre a boca e lança cinco fagulhas de chama na direção de Eevee. O Pokémon selvagem desvia de três com um giro, mais dois o atingem e o lançam no chão, fazendo o mesmo rolar. — Arranhão! — Comanda Serena. Fennekin salta na direção de Eevee, com a garra dianteira direita maior e brilhando branca. Eevee é atingido no rosto e bate a cabeça no chão. — Serena, é melhor não causar mais danos no Eevee. Tente captura-ló! — Exclama Ash, para Serena. — Ok! Pokébola, vai! — Exclama Serena, sacando uma Pokébola vazia e lançando em Eevee. Eevee se levanta rapidamente, mas é atingido pela Pokébola e é transfigurado para dentro do objeto. Ele balança uma, balança duas, balança três vezes e... — FOI CAPTURADO! — Exclama Serena, com um brilho nos olhos. — Parabéns, Serena! — Exclama Ash, correndo na direção de sua quase namorada. — Eu consegui! — Exclama ela, pegando a Pokébola de Eevee que estava jogada no chão. — Liberte ele! — Exclama Ash, animado. — Saia, Eevee! — Exclama Serena, lançando a Pokébola de Eevee para cima. A Pokébola se abre e liberta Eevee, enquanto cai nas mãos de Serena. O Pokémon olha ao seu redor e em seguida pula em cima do ombro de Serena, lambendo o rosto dela. Ela sorri e abraça Eevee. Agora que Serena capturou um novo Pokémon a jornada fica mais emocionante e perigosa! E porque será que a Equipe Flare mandou Hawlucha e Emolga atrás de Eevee? Será que o Pokémon tem algo especial? Lendo Pokémon X Y você descobre! Personagens *Ash Ketchum *Serena Nota *'Nota': 9, 8 *'Dada por': Rich 10.000 Curiosidades *Serena captura um Eevee. *A segunda temporada (Desafio em Kalos) começa. Categoria:Episódios de Pokémon X Y (Reescritos)